Eddsworld - A New Start
by TaKyZ
Summary: Tom can't find his bass, and enters the kitchen with the intent to question his friends on its location, but instead finds an unwanted surprise.


**Quick Note to Reader:**

This story takes place AFTER Eddsworld - The End Part 2, however the gap in time between that Eddisode and this story is not stated, and that is intentional, so that this story could potentially fit in anywhere in the future of Eddsworld. Although it is a fanfiction, I still don't want it to conflict with any future episode of the show. I'd also like to point out that this story focuses more on plot rather than comedy, which is different from how the show usually works, so this fanfiction will be less comedic and a bit darker than most of what is in the actual show. Additionally, this story contains references to episodes of Eddsworld (mostly The End Part 1 & 2) that won't make any sense unless you've seen said episodes. So watch The End Part 1 and Part 2 at the very least before reading.

 **Eddsworld - A New Start**

"Edd, Matt, have either of you seen my bas-" Tom gasped at the sight he saw as he entered the kitchen.

"Now, now, friend... We're here for you." Edd assured. He was speaking to someone lying on the ground, wrapped in a red blanket. The door was wide open, and small blood drips were on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Asked Tom, worriedly.

"It's Tord... Matt and I just brought him in here, we found him seriously hurt."

"Wait... Tord?! Edd, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Last time? Tom, what are you talking about? Our friend is hurt! An ambulance should be arriving soon." Edd replied. Tom now had a look of confusion on his face. Had Edd truly not remembered?

"Did someone say ambulance? I've been in one of those, before! All the tools were really shiny, I could see my wonderful face in them." Matt said, as he admired himself in the wall mirror.

"Matt, I thought I told you to call 911!" Edd exclaimed.

"I'm on the phone with them right now, actually." Matt stated firmly as he held up a banana for everyone to see.

"Matt! For the last time that is not a phone!" Edd scolded.

" _Why are they going so crazy trying to save him?_ "thought Tom, " _He tried to take over the world... He pretended to be their friend..._ "Edd let out a sigh.

"Just forget it, Matt. I'll go call." Edd sprinted towards his room to find a phone.

"Hmm... I wonder what's on televison..." Matt whispered to himself as he wandered off to his room, too. Tom headed for the refrigerator to get a drink, and as he was searching the fridge, Tord was in the floor beside him.

"So, pal, what did you do to them?" Tom asked, a blank unfeeling look on his face as always. Tord looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Tord questioned, attempting to hold a look of confusion on his face, "Heh" he let a slight laugh slip out. Tom was confused by this. Tord's arm was bleeding an unbelievable amount, but he acted surprisingly normal.

"Whatever. I'll be somewhere else not helping." Tord couldn't help but chuckle a bit more.

"Heheheh... Classic stupid Tom..." Tord noticed that there was barely any blood left on his arm. He grasped his arm and began to slide it off; it was a fake. After it was completely removed, he covered it in a bottle of fake blood that he was hiding in his hoodie, and slipped the fake arm back on in a panicked hurry as he heard sirens blaring outside. He also managed put the now empty fake blood bottle into the garbage before Edd scrambled back into the kitchen.

"It's gotten worse..." Edd said said as two men rushed into the house to take Tord into the ambulance that was now parked outside, "Matt! Tom! Come on!"

"I'm coming, buddy!" Matt screamed, secretly having no idea who Tord is.

"Ah!" Tom yelled as Matt grabbed him by the hoodie.

"Ugh... I can't believe I'm being dragged into this" Tom complained to himself. Matt pulled Tom along as he followed Edd into the rainy outside. They all got into their car, and Edd began to start it up. It didn't start.

"Aw!" Edd growled.

"Maybe we can hitch a ride with them." Matt suggested, pointing toward the ambulance.

"Sorry guys, we can't have three extra passengers. One of you might be able to ride." Matt and Edd both looked in Tom's direction.

"What?! Why me? I'm not his frie- aah!" Edd and Matt threw Tom into the back of the vehicle, where Tord had been loaded.

"It's for your own good, Tom." The two uttered in sync, suddenly using an oddly creepy monotone voice, which then changed back to normal in the blink of an eye.

"We'll find a way there, Tom." Edd stated.

The two men shut the doors to the back of the ambulance, and the vehicle took to the road. Tom sat and waited in boredom.

"Wow. Those two are acting really weird today..." Tom whispered to himself. He saw Tord flash a smile, and Tom could tell he was holding back laughter. "This is your doing, isn't it?" Tord let out a tiny laugh.

"Maybe..." Tord uttered, trying to sound weak and injured. A nurse was sitting in the vehicle with them.

"Hm... Well, don't think you're gonna keep them that way for long. I still remember what you tried to pull." Tom replied. There was silence for the rest of the ride. Tord was taken to the ER, and Tom was allowed entry. The nurse wrapped Tord's fake mutilated arm in bandages for a temporary fix, and then rushed out to find a doctor. Tom, once more, just sat in boredom. Tord sat up in his bed, and then slipped out of it. He grasped his false arm tightly and looked at Tom until the two locked eyes. Tord pulled the fake arm off, it hit the floor and splattered fake blood beneath it. Tom didn't seem surprised.

"Hmm... Not much of a surprise, eh?" Tord began as he slowly moved to a halt in front of Tom, "You always were a smart one. No matter how many times I call you stupid, I just can't shake it that you're truly very intelligent. You're the only one that can catch on to my trickery. That's why I'm only aggressive towards you. If it weren't for you, I'd have gotten my way a long time ago. And speaking of my aggressions... I know we've had our complications in the past, but I can't hide from the truth any longer... That truth is that you would be a very valuable ally. In the future, I rule it all. I lead the most powerful army in all the land, and they do my every bidding. I have conversed with my future self. I will come to be known by the entire world as Red Leader. I already have a small following now, but it shall grow. Even YOUR future SELF is a soldier in the Red Army. I'd like to change that future. You are deserving of being more than just a follower. As things are now, I shall come rule the world... But what if WE could rule it as EQUALS?" Tom had a shocked look on his face, "Think about it. You, a ruler of the world. You've never really been a fighter for good. You've attempted to kill Santa Claus multiple times. Why be a 'little bit evil' when you could go all the way? The way I see things, the smart, strong, and able should rule this world if they so please. While the weak, dumb, and unwilling bow to them. So what do you say? Will you do it?" Tord held his hand out in front of Tom, awaiting a shake in agreement. Tom froze up. Tord had a point, but if Tom agreed, he'd be betraying his friends... Tom shakily moved his hand closer to Tord's, and had a nervous look on his face, while Tord had a look of impatience and mild anger. Tom smacked Tord's hand away. "...No? After that long speech you still refuse?"

"It would be a betrayal to Matt and Edd... My REAL friends." Tom spouted back

"Your REAL friends? Ha. Even after all those times you admitted to disliking Matt, HATING Matt, and said you WEREN'T his friend, you're still calling him your friend? Pfft. Don't play dumb with me. It wouldn't be the SMART thing to do... Those two, no matter what you think of them, are MORONS. They are weak they have have no power in this world now, nor will they ever. What I'm trying to say is that you are different. Smart, strong, capable, and hopefully willing. Join me."

"No! I don't want to!" Tom stood up and shoved Tord onto the ground, he then got back up.

"I guess I'm going to have to use plan B." Tom pulled a small cube out of his hoodie pocket. He pressed its button and it transformed into a large gun that began to charge with a bright glow, "This is my latest invention... The mind manipulation gun. Upon finding out that Matt had mistakenly used my memory eraser gun to make himself forget of my existence, I concocted a plan. I wasn't able to locate my previous memory eraser, so I constructed a newer and better model. One capable of much more than erasing. I planned everything out to place us both here, so that I could attempt to recruit you. I even took control of the minds of every doctor in this hospital to ensure that they would not enter this room. You did not join me, so I'll just have to give you a little 'incentive'. Now, the reason I didn't just do it this way to start, is because I find pleasure in brainwashing people myself... Not to mention those annoying monotone voices mind-controlled people have. Well... This thing is probably about done charging up so, goodbye, I guess." Tom struggled to open the exit door, it was of no use, "Ha! You didn't think I'd arrange for the door to be sealed shut?" Tom was sweating with intense nervousness, but suddenly the wall burst to pieces in a small explosion. It was Edd and Matt in their bumper cars. Edd's smile turned to a frown and he quickly removed his 3D glasses. He couldn't see through the debris he'd created.

"Tord are you okay? I heard you were in he- Whoa! What is going on here?!" He saw Tord charging his gun and pointing it at Tom. All the memories of Tord's actions came flooding back.

"Why won't this infernal thing fire?" Tord snapped, unable to see Edd and Matt through his laser's brightness. He striked the gun with his fist. It glitched and finally fired. Matt was startled as the gun's fire drew his attention away from his mirror and to the blast headed for Tom. Matt leaped in front of the blast and took the beam straight in his face.

"I obey Tord." Matt said with deep unfeeling in his voice.

"GRRR. Do you know how long it took to get that to fire?!" Tord hissed. He began to charge the gun once more. Edd was shaking an object he was hiding beneath his grasping hands.

"Hey Tord." Edd said.

"What?" Tord spouted, frustrated.

"Have a drink." Edd opened a Cola can that spewed directly at Tord, knocking him over and frying his gun. Matt came out of his trance.

"I'll make sure that accursed beverage is OUTLAWED in the future!" Tord sighed, "Look, I REALLY did not want to do THIS... But you three have really pushed me to my limit." Tord pulled out a grenade, "A helicopter manned by two of my followers is right outside this building... I will throw this, and make a run for it." Edd, Matt and Tom tried to flee through the hole that had been burst in the wall by the bumper cars, but they were halted by Tord's men.

"Sorry guys, but we can't let you through." Said Paul.

"Red Leader's orders." Stated Patryk.

"Wait, if you guys are there, then who's in the choppe-" Tord was interrupted by his helicopter exploding.

"Oh, You three are really going to get it now." Tord clenched his fist hard, "Patryk, hand me one of my guns."

"Yes sir, here you go sir." Patryk obeyed, handing the weapon to Tord, who then cocked the gun.

"I guess since I can't recruit Tom, since I can't mind control Tom, since I can't take you all out with one explosion, I'll have to take you all out individually. To think I considered you 'friends' at one point." Said Tord, "Now which one of you first?"

"You won't be killing anyone today," A loud, familiar voice sounded, "Out with the wall!" A robotic hand punched through the remainder of the room's broken wall. Paul and Patryk fled the scene. Another hand lowered a figure, who was unrecognizable through all of the debris from the broken wall, "Look what we have here. Mr. 'I'm the Red Leader' again, huh?" The air cleared up, the figure had a red hoodie and had two hair spikes on the front of his head. It was as if everyone was seeing double. The man took out a gun of his own, and obliterated Tord; he then jumped off of the robotic hand to greet everyone, "Hello old friends."

"Uh... Who are you?" Matt asked.

"Uhh... It's me, Tord."

"Wow... Deja vu." Tom mumbled to himself.

"Tord?" Matt started, "But wasn't that the guy you just killed? I met him a few hours ago."

"No no no... You have it all wrong. He was my clone."

"Clone?" Inquired Edd.

"Yes, Edd. You see, when I left, all those years ago, my dream was to become a great inventor. When I reached my newly-bought property in the big city, I constructed a lab. I had the environment, equipment, and materials to invent, but I lacked inspiration. I had all the right things to innovate, but I didn't know what to invent... Soon enough, I remembered our encounter with that evil director who cloned us to make profit from his film, and thought about the idea of cloning. I could construct, patent, and profit from a cloning machine like he never thought to. So I began working on it. On breaks, I developed a concoction capable of making people more energetic, more eager to work, and more determined to accomplish their goal. I made my cloning machine bug-free, ready to use, and available for purchase by those authorized in mere days using the beverage. I even sold IT for a while, before it was banned for severe side effects. It was packaged in a mug marked by a radioactivity symbol, if that sounds familiar. Anyhow, It caused its user to have evil desires, thoughts, and to perform actions with evil intentions... It caused me to use my cloning device to build an army of many of my clones, which expanded to include non-clones as well, I planned to use this army to conquer Norway, I dubbed it the Red Army. The clones got their hands on my drink, too. It had much more serious side effects on them. They wanted global domination. When I finally realized the drink's effects on me, I demanded that the Red Army not follow through with their plans to dominate the world. They didn't listen; they kicked me out of my lab, and appointed a new Red Leader, whom I have just exterminated. I've confronted him before, but he always had his army then."

"Well, thanks for saving us. That was a close one." Said Edd with relief.

"Nice to meet you, Todd. You seem like a great guy!" Matt exclaimed.

"It's Tord... And we've met before..."

"Wow, really? I don't remember you."

"You used my memory eraser gun, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I thought so. Don't worry Matt, I can fix it. Just use this and the memories will come flooding back." Tord handed Matt a small cube.

"How do I use this thing?" Matt fiddled with the cube until a beam of light flashed in his face. His pupils looked in opposite directions. A smile was frozen on his face.

"Uhh... Matt?" Said Tom as he poked Matt's unchanging face.

"He'll be like that for a bit, but anyway, how've you been, Tom? Haven't heard anything from you." Tord went on as he placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. Tom seemed weirded out by Tord's friendly behavior. A look of immense confusion came over Tom. Look, Tom, I know we haven't been the best of friends, maybe even rivals at times, but I'd like to patch things up, move back in. Maybe have a new start between us?"

"Fine. Just as long as you don't throw chairs at me." Tom asserted.

"Ha ha, fair enough. Now let's all go home, friends." Tord laughed.

"Yeah, it's nice to have the real you back, Tord." Edd started, "Especially after the day we've all had. Come on, Matt." Edd dragged Matt along behind, and the group went back home.

 **The End...?**


End file.
